Vacation
Vacation is the tenth episode (produced ninth in line) and season finale of Superjail! season 2. It sets up a cliffhanger, intended by the crew to carry over into the premiere of season 3. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife climbs out of a luggage compartment on a cruise ship, having snuck his way in. He grabs a cocktail and downs it, then sees bikini-clad women and squirts lotion all over them, causing them to become frightened. A man throws him into the pool, causing him to break an arm. He tries to climb out, but the pool ladder morphs into Jailbot, who delivers another beating and hurls him into a nearby table. Jacknife runs away, but Jailbot launches a heat-seeking missile after him. The missile winds up flying into the engine room, causing explosions to rock the ship. It starts to capsize, as people fall towards their deaths into the shark-filled ocean. Jacknife tries to hang on to the edge, but slips. Jailbot catches him and takes him away to Superjail once again. Main Story The sun rises over the Superjail premises. Alice is shown sleeping in her bed, with "Sweet Cheeks" at the side of it and confined in a cage. The Doctor sleeps atop a dissected experiment in his lab, The Twins are shown sleeping on slabs in a chamber in their own laboratory, while Jared sleeps and sucks his thumb in his bed (with a picture of Charise on the nightstand). The Warden's bed is shown to be empty. A giant cuckoo clock then rouses the inhabitants of the jail, as a machine strips inmates and dresses them in sailor suits. The Warden orders an "emergency", for all to evacuate as they're going on vacation. He introduces his "Jail-Boat", a giant flying boat with his likeness. The Jail-Boat picks the inmates up, and then comes for Alice and Jared. The staff members stand in the captain's quarters. Jared objects to the Warden taking criminals on vacation, but gets punched by Alice. The Warden then arrives at the pool area and showers the inmates with leis, "Jail-Boat" hats, and T-shirts. The men wonder where he's taking them. The Warden calls forth an inmate named "Salty", who has a large tattoo on his back of "The Skylands", an archipelago of floating islands themed after various subjects (such as french fries and teddy bears). Ash asks if there's a fire island, while Jean and Paul are interested in an antiquing island. The Warden answers yes to them, then confirms Jacknife's growl as well. The inmates then gather at the edges of the ship to watch various unusual creatures fly by, Warden suggesting they get a closer look. Some of the creatures are smashed by the ship, while others fly on to the deck and start killing the inmates. Other creatures are sucked into the ship's jet engine, causing it to break down. Lord Stingray finds a small red fish-like creature and decides to call it "Fang". Suddenly, the ship drifts towards a group of dark clouds and a god appears, demanding to know who has disturbed his domain. He orders them to leave or face his wrath, but the Warden says they can't go back because of their vacation. The god pummels the ship with junk, killing various inmates and causing Jailbot to malfunction. The next morning, the Warden awakes to find the ship damaged, and Jared informs him that Alice and Jailbot have gone missing. The Doctor adds that Salty's missing, and that they're lost. Lord Stingray stumbles upon Salty's corpse. "Fang" points out an island called "Ziggurat Island", and Stingray decides there must be treasure on it. Inside the ship, some of the surviving inmates become angry at their situation. Jean and Paul say that it's the Warden's fault. Stingray approaches the group (while holding Salty's skin map) and suggests that they declare a mutiny. The Warden, Jared, and the Doctor find themselves imprisoned in a lower section of the ship and forced to row. The Warden wonders why the inmates declared mutiny, while Jared answers that it's because the men are group of rapists and murderers that he took on vacation. Up in the captain's quarters, Nicky asks Stingray where they'll be going. Stingray decides that they'll be going to an island, which the inmates mistake as being "Cigarette Island". Stingray becomes annoyed, but then lies and says that the island is filled with all the tobacco they'd want, growing from cigar trees. The inmates agree to go to the island, and the Jail-Boat lands. The men all file out, but one wonders where the cigarettes. Stingray lies, stating that they're through the jungle. Back in the ship, Warden, Jared, and the Doctor are tied up in an engine room. The Doctor mentions a situation like this happened to him in a war, while an inmate yells for him to keep it down. Jared asks how the Doctor escaped, but is kicked over, causing the inmate to demand them to shut up again. The Doctor then kicks the Warden. The inmate enters the engine room, to be promptly kicked down by the Doctor and have his neck broken. The Doctor retrieves a key and frees the other two. He then takes out a pair of machine guns and runs out, firing both into the air. Back on the island, Lord Stingray and his followers enter a temple, with a bunch of inmates instantly being killed by its traps. They land in a cavern filled with golden eggs. The Middle-Eastern inmate asks about the cigarettes, Stingray admitting that they don't exist but adding that they're all rich now. But the eggs hatch into tiny flying snakes, which slaughter several of the men. At the same time on Jail-Boat, the Doctor notes that the engines have failed. Jared suggests they contact Ultraprison. The Warden refuses, remembering his encounter with the Mistress and considering her his archenemy (although he adds that they barely get to see each other very often). Jared contacts Charise and tries to tell her of their situation, but the Mistress interrupts and sees the Warden on her speakerphone screen. The Warden explains that they need her help, but the Mistress only laughs at them and cuts off the feed. The men are then alerted to the sound of the screaming inmates. Jared believes they're getting what they deserve, but the Warden disagrees and is adamant about saving the inmates and finishing the cruise. The two storm the island with the Doctor, firing their guns, but then realize they've used up all the bullets. The Doctor then starts to stab the snakes with a knife. The other snakes advance on the group, but are killed by Amazon warriors riding giant versions. A female warrior angrily informs the Warden that their temple has been tainted by his mens' flesh. Another suggests that they string the men up by their genitals, but the first refuses and says they'll let their queen deal with them. These warriors force the men to kneel before their queen Alice. Jared is surprised to see that she's alive. Alice explains that after being knocked overboard, she became stranded on an island that turned out to be "alive" (as a giant bug) and that carried her to the temple, where the warriors believed her to be the queen in their prophecy. The Warden mentions going back home, but Alice refuses, happy with being a queen. Jared then asks for her to let them go. Alice explains that the men offended the goddess and that since they're a race of warrior women, no "dudes" are allowed. Jared becomes angry and declares he'll show the warriors just who's a "dude". He rips Alice's loincloth off with his teeth, exposing her (censored) genitalia to the warriors. One gasps and declares that Alice is a "man-demon", but Alice becomes upset and insists that she's taking pills for her sex-change. The warriors decide to include her in the punishment that the men face. The inmates and Superjail staff are chained to a rock as a large creature, the Crynoc, rises to devour them. But Fang shrieks at the larger creature, leading them to realize that Stingray's pet must be the monster's baby. Jared suggests to give the baby to the monster so it will spare them, but Alice gets another idea and kicks Fang over at the partying women. The Crynoc attacks and kills them to retrieve its baby. Alice then wonders how they'll get back home, but the Warden has an idea. The Jail-Boat is now equipped with the flying snakes, which are whipped by the Doctor to control their flying. It lifts off into the sky, while Alice sadly tosses a warrior helmet overboard. But then a caption reads "2 Months Later". The Jail-Boat is revealed to have settled on the ocean, the flying snakes having died. The crew is unshaven and sunburnt, but they find that they've reached land. They crawl out on to the Superjail island, relieved to be back. But Jared's head is then stepped on by the Mistress, who asks "Don't you mean my Ultraprsion?". She laughs, surrounded by pink armored soldiers modeled after her, along with Charise, Bruce, and Nova standing at her sides. Stinger Jailbot awakes in a pile of cigarettes on a real "Cigarette Island". He gets up and prepares to fly off... Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins (non-speaking cameo) *Jacknife *The Doctor *Lord Stingray *Inmates, including Jean, Paul, Ash, Nicky, and others *The Zamzazon valkyries *An angered god *Fang *Giant Crynoc *The Mistress *Charise *Bruce, Nova, and Mistress' soldiers (non-speaking cameos) Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Dave McGrath *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Joe Cappabianca, Mike Carlo, Kevin Hand, Ian Miller, Jacob Ospa, Albert M. Pardo, Aleth Romanillos, Smo, James Sugrue, Paul Villeco *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Zan Czyzewski, Anneli Strassler, Kimberly Weiner, Gabe Pinto, Mirela Toncheva, Zach Bellissimo, Yanise Cabrera, Nigel Clark, Sachio Cook, Ryan Frost, Sara Ho, Jessica Honore, Hiroko Ishikawa, Justin Irizarry, Patrick Kain, Liat Koren, John Lee, Andrew Scherman, John Starr, Cody Walzel, Greg Yagolnitzer *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Rafael Carrasco, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith, Daniel Guana *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Geoff Vincent, Matt A. Schoenfeld, Ian Stynes *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Pre-Production Coordinator: Dave Newberg *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski, Shannon Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *Lord Stingray: Eric Bauza *The Mistress, Zamzazons, Charise: Sally Donovan *The Doctor, Paul, Ash, Nicky, others: Chris McCulloch *Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *This is the second episode to feature an ending "stinger" since the Bunny Love pilot. *When the Warden is describing the different types of islands, Bird and Gary are both shown to be smoking. *The Jimmy Jazz band returns in a second cameo, to play music on Jail-Boat. *The Mistress appears to have soldiers modeled after her, similar in shape to the soldiers that the Warden's dystopic future counterpart had in both parts of Time-Police. Mistress' Ultraprison soldiers' hat badges also oddly seem to have the initials UJ (Ultrajail) rather than UP. This turned out to be a hint of the integrated "Ultrajail" seen in Stingstress. *As Kamala Sankaram was seemingly unavailable, Sally Donovan provided Charise's two lines for the videophone scene. *The warrior women are referred to as the Zamzazons on the DVD commentary. *Various animators and members of the art team were depicted as inmates on Jail-Boat, including Joe Cappabianca, James Sugrue, and Matt Peters. All die in gruesome manners. Differences between animatic and aired episode *The Twins sleep in what appear to be cryogenic capsules, while in the episode they sleep on flat slabs. *The ending stinger was initially longer, showing an island and then panning inside a cave to show Jailbot in the pile of cigarettes. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2